Lady Snape se déchaîne 2
by banshee666
Summary: Lady Snape : le retour ! Avec dans cet épisode : un Voldy plus cinglé que jamais et une Lady Snape de plus en plus énervée...


**_A/N :_ **_Encore un petit one-shot, qui suit directement, comme vous pouvez vous en douter "Lady Snape"... Comme le premier, c'est un délire complet, mêlé à un univers alternatif. Aussi, ne cherchez pas de logique dans cette fanfic ! Bonne lecture !_

**Lady Snape 2 :**

**Le Retour ou Pourquoi-Ne-Pas-Demander-L'aide-D'un-Garçon-Appelé-« Celui-Qui-A-Survécu »**

Lady Snape était une fois de plus d'une humeur massacrante… et pour cause !

Ce matin là, le réveil n'ayant pas sonné pour une raison inconnue, elle s'éveilla en sursaut à 7 heures 50, soit dix minutes avant le début des cours… Elle gémit de désespoir avant de décider de s'extraire de ses draps dans lesquels elle s'était entortillée durant son sommeil… Grognant et grommelant, elle tituba à grand peine jusqu'à la salle de bains, se prit les pieds dans le tapis, puis s'étala au sol.

De plus en plus convaincue d'être la victime d'une malédiction, elle se releva et se traîna en boitillant jusqu'à l'évier. Levant ses yeux encore brouillés par le sommeil, elle aperçut son reflet hagard dans le miroir et eut instantanément un mouvement de recul : à côté d'elle, la créature de Frankenstein eût fait figure de Top Model…

Elle se força à ouvrir ses yeux rougis et s'aspergea le visage d'eau glaciale, avant d'enfiler la première robe qui lui tomba sous la main… Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que la journée avait mal commencé…

C'est alors que l'on frappa à la porte. Fronçant les sourcils, elle alla ouvrir… et grimaça en reconnaissant l'homme, non, la créature qui se tenait devant elle.

- Pfff, soupira-t-elle. Quoi encore, « Maître » ?

- Allons, à vous entendre, on dirait que vous n'êtes pas heureuse de me voir, My lady ! s'exclama Lord Voldemort, plus communément appelé Voldy par ses connaissances…

- Sauf tout le respect que je vous dois, vous m'avez tenue éveillée jusqu'à … (elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'ôter avant d'aller se coucher) 5 heures du matin ! (et pour ce qui avait ressemblé à une soirée d'Halloween de gamins de huit ans et demi..., poursuivit-elle intérieurement).

- Mais j'ose espérer que notre petit rassemblement a été à la mesure de vos espérances ? Une Chocogrenouille ?

Samantha Snape regardait son interlocuteur avec un mélange d'horreur et de désespoir, songeant que ce type était exactement comme un accident de voiture : terrible, effrayant, mais le genre de choses que l'on ne peut pas s'empêcher de regarder… Inspirer, expirer… Inspirer, expirer… Allons, du calme…

- Ecoutez, « mon cher ami », reprit-elle avec une demi-grimace. Je suis quelque peu (comment dire sans me montrer insultante… ?) indisposée par le manque de sommeil… Je…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, une voix grave et agacée l'interrompit :

- Vous me voyez navré de devoir interrompre ici ce charmant intermède, mais il est de mon devoir de rappeler à Lady Snape ici présente que ses élèves l'attendent…

Elle tourna son regard fatigué vers le nouvel arrivant et soupira de soulagement. Pour une fois que le fait de voir son frère ne la rendait pas malade ! Elle hocha la tête et répondit :

- Oh, Merlin, cela m'était complètement sorti de l'esprit ! Si vous vouliez bien m'y accompagner ?

Severus Snape haussa un sourcil et étendit son bras droit en direction de sa sœur, qui le prit avec gratitude. Et, ensemble, ils s'éloignèrent du Seigneur des Grenouilles Chocolatées…

Quand ils furent à bonne distance, Samantha demanda d'une voix plaintive :

- Comment a-t-il fait pour s'introduire dans le château ? Je croyais que tu devais renforcer les charmes de protection…

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, « ma très chère sœur »…, rétorqua Severus.

- J'en ai assez, Sev ! Je suis fatiguée de devoir supporter son obséquiosité permanente, son obsession pour le sucre et ses stupides rassemblements hebdomadaires ! Et toi ? Pourquoi ne t'y voit-on jamais ?

- Peut-être qu'il te trouve à son goût ?

Une exclamation d'horreur et une demi-crise d'apoplexie plus tard, Lady Snape reprit ses esprits et donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule de son frère.

- Hey, ce n'est pas une attitude de « Lady » !, protesta ce dernier.

- Tu dois admettre que ce que tu viens de me dire est très déstabilisant ! expliqua-t-elle. Non, mais tu imagines, si cela est vrai ? Je sais que nous avions décidé de continuer encore un moment… Mais là…

- Tu sais très bien que j'ai tenté de joindre Potter, nota Severus. Je n'y peux rien si aux dernières nouvelles il est toujours planqué quelque part aux Caraïbes !

- Je ne le comprends vraiment pas…, grommela-t-elle. Ce n'est qu'une fichue Prophétie ! Tu peux m'en citer une seule de Trelawney qui se soit réalisée ? Non. Bien sûr. Evidemment. Il faut toujours se débrouiller tout seul ici !

- Que proposes-tu ?

- Oh, je n'en sais rien… Tu pourrais empoisonner ses Chocogrenouilles, proposa Lady Snape d'un ton plus sarcastique que jamais…

_**A/N :** Si vous avez la moindre question ou si vous voulez juste donner votre avis, laissez des reviews svp, cela fait toujours plaisir !_


End file.
